Paper rolls for use in dispensers with automatic roll change are usually provided with end plugs having holding elements for guiding the roll to the different positions the roll have to reach in the dispenser during roll transfer. Furthermore, such holding elements also function to ensure a smooth unwinding of the paper on the roll. The holding elements protrude in use outside the opposite ends of the paper roll. The end plugs are often mounted by the manufacturer of the paper roll which means that the protruding holding elements of the end plugs makes it hard to effectively utilize available space for storing of paper rolls with end plugs and also for the storing of end plugs separate from paper rolls. It is known to solve this problem by making the holding element movable from a transport position inside the interior of an end plug and an active position in which a part of the holding element protrude outside the rest of the end plug.
Such an end plug being in accordance to the introductory paragraph is known from WO 2007/111561 A1. In this end plug the holding element rests in the transport position until moved therefrom by an external force. Thereby an end plug for paper rolls, which can be inserted into the ends thereof without intruding on available space for storing several of such paper rolls and which facilitates the forming of stable packages for piles of such rolls, is provided. Such an end plug can be used for paper rolls having a cylindrical core usually made of cardboard, around which the paper to be used, for example toilet paper, is winded, or for coreless paper rolls having a centre hole without a paper core. The end plugs also have to be cheap to manufacture since they usually are discarded after their first use. However, when such an end plug is used together with a paper roll having a cylindrical core or a coreless paper roll it is sometimes hard to move the holding element from transport position to active position due to frictional forces occurring between the slide elements and the spoke elements.
The objective of the invention is to solve this problem.